


Sunny with A Chance of Coffee

by neferlemon



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neferlemon/pseuds/neferlemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris looks up at him and Sunggyu starts to feel that something is off with this Kris. First, his overall feature is softer. Second, there is a mole that Sunggyu didn’t remember near his left ear. Third, why doesn’t he have eyebrows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny with A Chance of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [InfiniteRarepairFicathon2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/InfiniteRarepairFicathon2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> (Any of the pairings listed would make me really happy)
> 
> "I thought you were my ex when I passed you on the street, so I threw my coffee on you but you're not my ex and oh my God, that's an Armani suit I just ruined, I'm so sorry."

 

 

 

Sunggyu’s morning routine consists of waking up late and having breakfast at a coffee shop across his apartment. He usually orders pancake or toast, along with a cup of strong americano to wake him up. And then, he would order a warm cafe latte in paper cup so he can sip it slowly as he watches his morning news in his apartment.

“Here’s your latte, Hyung,” Sungjong, the head waiter in the coffee shop, knows his everyday order by now.

“Thanks, Sungjong,” Sunggyu says as he finish his breakfast while watching people passing by on the street from the coffee shop window. As a songwriter, Sunggyu works at home all the time, so he likes watching people crowding the street while they’re going to work.

He sips his latte and marvels at the taste, appreciating the extra marshmallow Sungjong has put there. It seems today is another beautiful, sunny day and he is in a good mood. Hopefully with that mood he can complete his songs today, he’s been in inspiration block for several days.

Except then he sees a familiar face in passing by right in front of him and he almost chokes on a piece of bread.

Is that... Kris?

Memory suddenly rushes to Sunggyu’s mind. Memories of him and his ex lovers sipping coffee together, talking and laughing and smiling at each other. Of them browsing for car and apartment together. Of him forcing Kris to eat chicken despite the latter keep saying that ‘chicken isn’t his style’ but ended up eating more than Sunggyu could have.

Despite Kris’ annoying God complex, Sunggyu loved him the most. Despite their relationship falling apart, Sunggyu tried to keep them together. It wasn’t easy, both of them where notoriously selfish, but Sunggyu believed they can go through this together, until Kris suddenly left with a simple explanation of ‘we weren’t meant to be’ and off to China, two years ago.

Safe to say, Sunggyu was hurt and humiliated and it doesn’t help that he heard Kris is extremely successful now, his business flourished and he’s even expanding to New York and Hollywood. Meanwhile Sunggyu is still stuck as a rather unknown songwriter. So far his song has never chart higher than 50. There’s nothing sting like seeing your ex success with somebody else.

And Kris is definitely with somebody else. Sunggyu can’t see the face of the man who walks beside him, but his buff, well defined, and strong body from behind is enough to tell Sunggyu that this man is a keeper. They are both wearing well made suit, probably expensive too. No, knowing Kris, those suit are definitely expensive. Sunggyu formulates a plan in his mind.

When Kris left, Sunggyu swore the next moment they met, Sunggyu would pay him back for all the mess in his heart he caused. Sunggyu is terribly good at keeping grudge, Kris better not forget about that. Sunggyu decides that he will get his revenge today, even if Kris has a new man and Sunggyu only has coffee. He quickly grabs his latte (that’s already warm now), leaves money on the table, and follows the couple.

Kris is extremely tall (much to Sunggyu’s admiration back then and annoyance now) and his steps is long, but his companion is noticeably shorter so it’s easy to catch up with them. Sunggyu slightly brushes Kris’ side as he passes and as if he suddenly remembers something he turns back and bumps into Kris’ taller body, spilling his latte all over his ex’s handsome face and meticulous suit.

Victory!

Kris yelps in surprise, as well as his company. Sunggyu quickly styles his face into – hopefully – shocked and horrified expression (although his grin is threatening to spill as well).

“I’m sorry! I didn’t see you there. Oh my God, wait, aren’t you Kris?” he exclaims dramatically as Kris wipes his face.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?!” Kris screams and Sunggyu is rather taken aback. His voice sounds different than what he remembers. It has slight lisp and cracks. Sunggyu doesn’t even know Kris’ voice can cracks.

Kris looks up at him and Sunggyu starts to feel that something is off with this Kris. First, his overall feature is softer. Second, there is a mole that Sunggyu didn’t remember near his left ear. Third, why doesn’t he have eyebrows?

A person can’t change so much in two years right?

Sunggyu pales and the grins he tries to suppress just leaves him. Because, the only explanation possible for this is... this person is not Kris.

Uh. Oh.

Bad.

He better change his plan, and fast.

Sunggyu turns to his heels again as quick as possible and run. But, the Not-Kris’s friend hold him by his hoodie (damn, why does he have to wear one with a hoodie today?).

“Where do you think you’re going, Buddy?”

“I, uh, not going to run away. I’m just going to...” Sunggyu tries to find a reason but couldn’t find any. His brain is kinda short-circuiting, it is not used to have its plan failed.  

“This is bad. Our meeting’s starting in 30 minutes. We don’t have time to go back to your house,” the friend says while arching his eyebrow. “What to do, Yeol?”

“Ask him!” ‘Yeol’ points at Sunggyu. Sunggyu gulps.

“I’m really, sorry. It’s an accident. I’ll pay for the laundry fee,” Sunggyu offers while he fervently praying in his head. _Please don’t let it be a Burberry. Don’t let it be a Prada. Don’t let it be a Hugo Boss._

“You do know that this is an Armani suit, right?”

Sunggyu stops praying.

Fuck.

 _Fuck_.

“I have a friend who’s a specialist in laundry and dry cleaning. I’ll see that your suit will be returned stainless and new,” Sunggyu pledges. He has to force his mind to think for a damage control because 'Yeol' looks extremely pissed off.

“And how long that will take?” the Yeol is angry but he also sounds distressed. “I have a really important meeting in 30 minutes and I have to attend it in suit.”

Oh right, both are wearing Armani suit, not a sight Sunggyu usually encounter in the pedestrian walk in front of the cafe, so they must be going to a very important meeting or at least, with very important person. Now Sunggyu feels guilty and starts regretting his action. These two guys are in emergency because of him. Sunggyu himself wouldn’t want to be late for a meeting.

“My apartment is just across the street. I have a suit you can wear. It’s not Armani, of course, but you can wear it,” he says.

Yeol doesn’t look so sure but his friend answers. “Okay, it will do.”

Yeol looks at him with his huge eyes. “No, it won’t. I have to wear Armani.”

“But we don’t have any right now. No Armani and no time. Let’s just take his suit, we don’t want to be late,” the friend argues.

So Sunggyu leads them to his apartment. He shows the bathroom to Sungyeol so the poor man can wipes himself while he rushes to his bedroom to find his suit. Sunggyu’s job seldom calls for suit and he’s really thankful for that, it makes his suit still looks new. He delivers the suit to the bathroom and wait at the living room together with Yeol’s friend.

“Okay, Buddy,” Hoya says. “So, tell me why did you do that to Sungyeol?” he jerks his thumb to the bathroom.

 _Sungyeol_.

It’s not Kris at all. It’s Sungyeol.

“Uh, it’s an accident, really. My hand’s slipped,” Sunggyu dodges.

“Uh huh. That’s why you could accurately aim at his face? I don’t think so, Buddy,” the friend says while cocking his thick eyebrow.

“Uh, but it’s really an accident?” Sunggyu tries his hard to hide his nervousness. Thankfully nothing will be revealed from his eyes. Having small eyes have its perk sometimes.

“You know what kind of meeting we’ll attend today? We’ll meet a potential client and try to win a deal. It’s worth 10,000,000 won.”

 _10,000,000 won_ dammit. Why does everything is so expensive with these two?

“Why are you telling me this?”

“The clients are noonas, and these noonas like handsome men. Sometimes so much to the point that their decision is based only on how they like the company reps. So, both of us are trying our best to appear perfect today and you manage to ruin one of us,” the friend says.

“I’m sorry,” Sunggyu can only apologize.

“So, the least you can do is telling me the truth, don’t you think, Buddy?”

“It’s Sunggyu,” Sunggyu says, he feels guilty, yes, but that doesn’t mean he can’t be annoyed with how the friend calls him. “It’s really an accident, in a way. I thought he is someone else. I’m sorry.”

The friend seems interested. “Who?”

“My ex,” Sunggyu says. The friend whistles.

“Must be a messy breakup,” he says.

Sunggyu doesn’t have time to respond because the bathroom door swings open then and Sungyeol steps outside.

“Hoya, I don’t think this is right,” he says in distressed voice.

To be honest, he looks so _right_. Sunggyu’s suit doesn’t hug Sungyeol as good as the tailored Armani – Sungyeol is so thin – but it gives him volume instead. His pale skin stands out more now from the dark blue color of Sunggyu’s suit, compared to the grey one he wore before.

“You looks okay. Let’s go,” Hoya says. Sunggyu wants to raise an objection, Sungyeol looks more than okay. His hair is styled perfectly (thankfully he’s tall so his coffee didn’t reach up there), his face is handsome, and his figure is perfect – tall and lean and endless.

Now that he can look at him more clearly, Sunggyu wants to slap himself. Kris and Sungyeol not even that look alike.

“No, I’m not. Should we postpone the meeting?” Sungyeol asks in a very anxious tone.

Both Hoya and Sunggyu are surprised.

“Do you lost your mind?” Hoya says in disbelief. “You can’t cancel the meeting 15 minutes before the time. The noonas won’t like it.”

“They’ll be angry, but we’ll still have chance to win them later,” Sungyeol insists. “But if I come to the meeting looking like this, they may reject us right away. We may lose the deal!”

Now Sunggyu is kind of perplexed. Does Sungyeol just says he would be rejected because he doesn’t look good?

“But you’re gorgeous!” Sunggyu exclaims before he realizes what he says. His brain’s performance today is really questionable. Two pairs of eyes snap at him and Sunggyu wants to smack himself.

“You’re just saying that because you feel guilty,” Sungyeol accuses and Sunggyu quickly denies.

“No, not at all! It’s the truth. You look amazing right now, I don’t know how you can’t see it – my bathroom mirror is huge.”

Sungyeol bits his lips, as if trying to gauge whether Sunggyu’s compliment is honest or he’s just trying to make up for his coffee spill. It seems like he believes the latter option more.

“I think I’ll still need that Armani suit for my maximum appearance. We can’t afford to lose this one deal because I don’t look good enough.”

“No, you don’t need that at all. Look at yourself, you’re just as good as before. I’m sure you’ll look good even when you wear ragtag clothing,” Sunggyu says.

Sungyeol still doesn’t look convinced.

“I think you’ll even look good when you’re not wearing anything!”

Sunggyu quickly slaps his hands over his mouth. What’s wrong with him today? Why is he so uncontrolled? Sungyeol’s eyes bulges so wide Sunggyu’s afraid his eyeball will pop out. Hoya snickers before he fakes a gasp.

“Can this be counted as sexual harassment?”

“I’m not – it’s not like that!” Sunggyu exclaims panicked. “That’s not what I mean at all, but –“ 

But Sungyeol beats him to it.

“That’s not what he means,” he says. “Let’s just leave it at that. Let’s go.”

Hoya and Sunggyu looks at each other, surprised and confused and relieved. 

“You’re done being insecure?” Hoya asks. Sungyeol grits his teeth to Hoya who doesn’t even flinch.

“You’re done being a jerk? Let’s just try to win them with words today.”

Hoya grins and starts walking toward the door. Sunggyu sends them out.

“I’ll pick my suit tomorrow?” Sungyeol asks.

And again, Sunggyu’s mouth works faster than his mind.

“I don’t think it will be done tomorrow. Why don’t you leave me your number? I’ll call you when it’s done.”

Sungyeol nods and Hoya snorts, but they leave him with Sungyeol’s business card  (Sungyeol scribbles his personal number in the back of the card) and this time Sunggyu is very satisfied with his brain.

 

 

-

Sunggyu brings the damned Armani to Dongwoo’s laundry, above Sungjong’s coffee shop. Dongwoo asks for a complete story on why he has a coffee-stained Armani and Sunggyu is starting to narate the story for him when Sungjong’s joining them – he’s on his break.

“So not only you spilled coffee to a complete stranger’s Armani suit when he’s about to attend a very important meeting with a client who value appearance, but also you tell him that you’re sure he looks good naked,” Sungjong says flatly and adds, “Aren’t you embarrassed with yourself?”

He sounds so genuinely curious, as if he’s never been an embarrassment for other people during 23 years of his life.

“Hey!” Sunggyu’s offended. “Are you insulting a loyal customer?”

“You’re only my customer downstairs. Here we’re both equal,” the younger rolls his eyes.

“I think Hyung did good encouraging him to go to the meeting even without this 3,000,000 suit,” Dongwoo says while grinning.

“He only says that because he’s the one ruining that suit,” says Sungjong dryly.

“I didn’t,” Sunggyu mumbles. And he really didn’t. He meant what he said this morning. Sungyeol was actually stunning.

“That’s right, Jjong-ah. If it isn’t true, he won’t say it at all even though it’s necessary. You know he’s stingy with his compliment even if he needs it to save his life,” says Dongwoo. “Plus he got the guy’s number too, so I think this guy’s a little special for him,” Dongwoo says that with a wink.

“Oh, you got his number? Thank God, you’re not as embarrassing as I thought,” Sungjong says and Sunggyu finally smacks them both on the head and returns home.

 

 

-

He thought he won’t be able to work with his mind so occupied with his encounter this morning, but that isn’t the case. Inspirations just come, melody and notes just make themselves into a piece of song in his head. He thinks about the lyric as well, about people falling in love, about first meeting, about overcoming past relationship.

By the time it’s reaching past afternoon, he hears the bell ringing. When he opens the door, he really doesn’t expect to see Sungyeol behind the door.

“Your suit is not done yet,” is the first sentence he can offer and he regrets it again.

“I know,” Sungyeol says. He’s smiling, wider and wider and even more wider, and then....

“We got it!” he screams in joy and he looks so different than the angry, anxious man he saw this morning. His hair isn’t as perfect as in the morning, but his the corner of his eyes is crinkled, his eyes twinkles and sparkling and Sunggyu swears he never sees eyes that bright before. He also shows off his pink gummy and Sunggyu must be a little stunned because he doesn’t understand.

“Got what?”

“We got the project! The 10,000,000 won project. And you know what? The client said I look the best today as far as she can remember, even if I’m not wearing Armani!”

“You really get it?” Sunggyu asks, still a little dizzy from Sungyeol’s bright smile.

“We totally did,” Sungyeol says.

“Congratulation,” Sunggyu beams. He’s happy for Sungyeol. “But... why do you have to tell me this?”

 “It’s because of you, I want to say thank you,” Sungyeol flashes him another smile.

“Because of me? What do you mean?”

“When you said I look good in any clothes, and when you said that you think I’ll look better in...” _nothing_ , but Sungyeol maybe feels too awkward to say it. He clears his throat. “Well, anyway, you made me feel confident, and I totally was. The noonas were liking it.”

“Did you feel confident this morning?” Sunggyu asks again. "Because of my words?" He didn’t really think about his words this morning, he even regret some of them. But... did his words really makes Sungyeol feel better?

“I totally was,” Sungyeol grins so wide and it’s hard not to be influenced by that smile. Sungyeol looks so happy he can kiss Sunggyu if he wants (or so Sunggyu hopes) but it seems like Sungyeol’s brain does a better job at controlling himself than Sunggyu’s today.

So, Sunggyu lets his word taking charge once again.

“Well, then, maybe you can buy me dinner,” he says to Sungyeol. “And tell me more about how you kill those noonas with your words.”

“Of course,” Sungyeol says. “And you can tell me more about how you’re actually mistaken me for a bad person, probably your ex,” he says but his note is light and teasing and Sunggyu feels a little drugged, but he still manages to blurts out.

 _“Damn Hoya_.”

 

 

-

They eats cheesy tonkatsu in Sungjong’s coffee shop because both are too impatient to start getting to know each other so they choose the closest restaurant.

Sungyeol tells him all about himself. About his work, his jerk of a friend called Hoya, his meeting, and on and on. Sunggyu tells him about his work too, his songs, and he can even tells him about Kris – things he hasn’t really tell anybody else.

Sungjong gives them an extra pasta dish, _on the house_ , he says while winking at Sunggyu and Sungyeol grins so wide Sunggyu’s afraid he will tear his cheek.

And maybe it’s too early to tell whether this will bloom into a relationship or not, but Sunggyu’s not gonna rush. What he knows is that Sungyeol is really happy, and that he’s freaking proud he’s one of the cause of that happiness, and that he wouldn’t mind doing the same for the rest of his life.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is really fun, thanks prompter! I debated for so long whether to make Sunggyu or Sungyeol the one who spills the coffee. If it's Sungyeol then his ex would be Henry. But I'm glad I choose Sunggyu. I hope you like this fill as well as I do, prompter!


End file.
